


prom

by HUENINGPHILIA



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Huening Kai, Boyfriends, Dominant Top Choi Yeonjun, Feelings, Filming, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Light Angst, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Top Choi Yeonjun, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 07:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUENINGPHILIA/pseuds/HUENINGPHILIA
Summary: yeonjun is a possessive bitch, who has his own special way of putting kai in his place.
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Kudos: 18





	prom

**Author's Note:**

> don’t read if the tags are capable of making you uncomfortable, good luck

“we need more fruits!! why the fuck would you leave three blueberries in a container?” yeonjun called out, picking at his boyfriend’s annoying habits once again.  
“sorry... do you wanna go to the market? there’s a new one down the street, it’s outdoors~” kai said, tapping on the flyer on their refrigerator.  
a new farmers market had began down the street and everytime kai stared from the window every time they drove together, in hopes jun would actually want to take him one day. 

seventeen and too scared to walk alone.  
nineteen and uninterested in leaving the house everytime kai was bored. 

“sure. go get the keys.” yeonjun unexpectedly said after reading the details with a blank expression on his face, unamused to leaving the apartment for the 3rd time today.  
so many stairs, shaky suspicious elevator.

kai could have jumped in excitement right then in there, instead smiling brightly and running to their bedroom to retrieve them. it was close enough to walk, but the pretty car jun had just bought was fun too.  
as they downed the million steps and were finally there after a million years of parking searching, they’d arrived and it was very promising.  
bright, there was a variety, and everyone there seemed happy. it was packed.  
as kai pointed to various treats and fruits he’d never seen before, making jun buy them with his excitement, a woman, a really pretty woman with longe blonde hair, clear honey skin, and a matching monolids decorated with subtle beige glitters approached the two, obviously excited at whatever she saw.

“hueningkai?? oh my god, kai it’s me!” she shouted as she approached them, and kai turned around and giggled along with her.  
“Jieun it’s so nice to see you!!” he said, immediately recognizing her and hugging her.  
yeonjun was just standing there.  
with kais bags in his hand.  
after the two exchanged new numbers and finished their half hour discussion, jun was obviously unnerved as he barely replied to kai, buying the rest of his stuff and leaving with him blowing ¥4,330 on the younger.  
“who was she?” jun asked as they both stepped into the car and sat.  
“who?- oh ji?? a classmate! I haven’t seen her since secondary schools prom, we went together!” kai replied, accessorizing her contact as he does with everyone’s. yeonjun noticed this time though, not the other time.  
“you went to prom with her?”  
“yeah?” kai replied, slowly losing his smile as he finished her contact and slid his hands and phone in between his thighs.  
“did you fuck her?”  
“yea- no? what?”  
“whatever.”  
the silence of the car ride back home was painstakingly loud. kai was confused, he’d skipped a year of school so this was probably a few months before he’d gotten serious with jun, it shouldn’t matter, he shouldn’t ask about that, he shouldn’t care.  
but he did.  
\ \ / /  
“put the food away and go to the room.” yeonjun said, in an indifferent tone while taking off his shoes & jacket, and putting the keys up on the jewelry holder next to the door.  
“okay.” kai mumbled, sliding his shoes off, putting everything away in one spot, and walking to the bedroom semi-upset. 

“strip.”  
“what?”  
“strip. I didn’t stutter.” 

and so kai strips, leaving himself in his bright red briefs, flushed red from embarrassment as jun reached under the bed and retrieved the leather cuffs for each corner of the bed.  
kai was just long enough so it wouldn’t hurt, being splayed and stretched along the entire bed.  
jun snatched one of kais wrists that were crossed at his hips in embarrassment, tusling with kai as he snatched them back, no longer being obedient. 

jun was stronger though, so no matter the struggle, it only took him a few minutes to have him cuffed to the bed, not even squirming because of how tight the leather is.  
“what the fuck?” kai said, still embarrassed and almost mad. almost.  
yeonjun didn’t reply, instead taking his top off and unzipping his pants enough for the band of his expensive underwear to be seen.  
he sat on top of kai’s hips, achieving a boner straddling him back, and a sound of pure agony. yeonjun isn’t light.  
he grabbed kai tightly by his jaw, so tight he could almost feel the bone vividly.  
at this point kai’s eyes were watering, repeating the whispered ‘what did I do’ and ‘ah, oww’ at the movement.  
“you were so happy to see a girl you fucked infront of your boyfriend?” yeonjun said abruptly, snatching his old handheld camera from the bedside drawer, still gripping kai’s jaw and forcing him in every direction he moved in.  
“I guess you were.”  
he hit the record button, pulled his cock out and let go of kai’s jaw. smacked it heavily on kai’s cheeks a few times, before actually smacking him with his hands leaving him red and even closer to tears.  
used his hand behind him to pull kai’s cock out and jerk him off until he moaned the slightest moan, and slid his own pants off finally.  
kai was lucky, very very lucky, it wasn’t unusual for him to have his baby pink buttplug in all day.  
he was lucky because jun was teaching him a lesson ‘the yeonjun way’ , which he was used to, and that never involved pre-stretch. he didn’t say anything as his boyfriend slid into him, just watching as he was always instructed to.

“watch me or stare into the camera.”

watching was a lot less humiliating than being reminded that your most vulnerable moments are being stored forever. 

six minutes passed of jun’s violent fucking and cursing, and kai’s tears had started. his deep brown locks bouncing as his entire body was moving at the fast constant, still being hit occasionally and spit at once.  
yeonjuns hand was now around kais cock, that being recorded too as kai came prematurely, hips embarrassingly squirming at the sensation.  
‘it was okay because he loved jun and he must’ve deserved this, jun loves him a lot’ he remembers, repeating it in his head as jun finished inside, unbuckling kais feet and left hand, re-cuffing it on the same bar as his right, so he could cuddle up to him and kai still couldn’t move or try and stop the cum leaking from his bruised ass.  
“block that bitch.”


End file.
